T10Ep4/Episode
(The team were chasing after an escaped Megawhatt) Rex: We have it to catch it before it duplicates. Tammar: Maybe another one is just what we need. (He turns into Buzzshock) Buzzshock: Now this is what I'm talking about. (He appraoches the Megawhatt but it gets shot by an arrow) Bart: Uhhh, who shot that arrow? Unknown: I did. (They turn around see Roy Harper) (Intro plays) Rex: Hermano, who the cheese are you? Roy: My name is Roy Harper, I've been practicing archery for some time now. Bart: So you're a classic guy from the Middle Ages? (Roy laughs) Roy: Haha, no. You see, these arrows and bow are high technology. They have gadgets which prove to be useful. (The Megawhatt escapes) Tammar: It's getting away! Roy: No problem. (He shoots it with an arrow that opens a net) Roy: See what I mean? Maya: That seems like very advanced technology. Roy: It is. Anyway, I have to jet. See you around. (Roy leaves) Tammar: Let's go back to the cave. (At the cave) Rex: So that Roy guy... Is he joining the team? Tammar: There will be no new members until further notice. We don't know much about him. Bart: Well, I'm gonna go get some of the leftover pizz from last night. Tammar: We have pizza in the kitchen. Bart: Sounds great, I need to fuel up. (Bart goes into the kitchen) (The alarm rings) (Bart comes in eating a pizza) Rex: What's the alarm all about? Tammar: Looks like some robbers in a bank. Bart: Pfffft, easy! (They go there) Bart: Alright- (A net arrow catches the thieves) (Roy arrives) Rex: Thanks for the assist, hermano. Roy: Glad to help. Anyway, I better be on my- (Tammar grabs his hand) Tammar: Roy, we need to talk. Roy: What is it? Tammar: Would you like to join the team? Roy: Joining the team? Sounds good- (They all seem happy) Roy: Wait. Rex: What is it? Roy: I'd love to join the team and all, but I don't think I'm ready. Tammar: What do you mean? You're a great archer. Roy: I might be a good archer, but I'm not ready to be a member of team. Bart: Why not? Roy: I still didn't graduate. I have to work with my partner back in San Francisco. Bart: San Francisco? Tammar: Then what are you doing here? Roy: It was just a mission. A simple test mission. Tammar: Well, good luck with your partner. Roy: I'm still available whenever you need me. Tammar: We're here too. And remember, it's an open invitation, so after you graduate, maybe you can... Roy: I understand. (He leaves) (In San Francisco) (Roy enters the base with his partner, Oliver Queen) Roy: Hey, Oliver. Oliver: Good mission back there, Roy. Roy: It was alright. Oliver: I liked that team you helped. Roy: Really? (Oliver sits down) (Oliver looks at Roy) Oliver: It's a good team. Good for your future. (They smile at eachother) (At the cave) (Tammar was working on the large computer screen) (Maya enters the room) Maya: What are you doing up this late? Everyone else is asleep, and we have to train early. Tammar: I'm doing research about Roy. Maya: What did you find? Tammar: Nothing yet- Wait, what's this? Maya: What is it? Tammar: It says "Roy Harper was only nine years old when his parents got killed by robbers. He was taken by millionare playboy Oliver Queen." Maya: Do you think- Tammar: Yes. Oliver Queen is Roy Harper's partner. Maya: You need to stop thinking about that. Tammar: Like there's anything better to think about. Maya: There's a lot of better things to think about. (They smile at eachother) Category:Episodes